Un train, des mots, et qui sait, une vie
by xNJx
Summary: Ils se voyaient tous les jours dans le train. Non, il le voyait tous les jours dans le train. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait...Puis, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, ce sont des mots, des paroles murmurées à son oreille, et plus tard, qui sait, une vie... /UA ; FROSTIRON, M/ OS/


**Un train, des mots, et qui sait, une vie.**

...

Ils se voyaient tous les jours dans le train.

Non, il le voyait tous les jours dans le train. A la même heure, à la même place. C'était sa routine heureuse, à Loki. Il tombait amoureux de cet homme d'affaires inaccessible, terriblement beau et, aussi, arrogant. Mais il s'en moquait. Quand son cœur battait en de bruyants _boum boum_ à ses oreilles, Loki suivait. Et puis, un jour, un jour au hasard, Loki avait pris l'initiative de s'installer à la place en face de celle où l'homme avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Tony l'avait observé avec un grand sourire, et s'était assis.

« Bonjour, » a dit Loki.

L'homme qui occupait les pensées de ce dernier avait levé ses prunelles noisette sur lui -vraiment pouvait-on trouver plus sexy?- et a lentement répondu :

« Bonjour, »

Loki se mordit la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte. Cependant, il se rendit compte des yeux de Tony rivés à ses lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Tony, et vous ? »

Loki jouit intérieurement. Il ne l'aurait jamais, cet homme d'affaires, mais il pourrait au moins mettre un nom sur son fantasme vivant

« Loki »

Tony sourit (se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il faisait?)

Loki s'empourpra, et une chaleur agréable faisait bouillir son bas ventre. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il avait vraiment envie d'essayer quelque chose Et le train était relativement vide à cette heure ci. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Et bien, Tony, j'avoue que ça fait longtemps que je vous aperçois, et je dois admettre que vous me donnez à chaque fois encore plus envie de baiser. L'étudiant en langues étrangères s'attendait à une réaction plus ou moins virulente. Mais, à la place :

« Et bien Loki, je dois avouer que cela fait longtemps que j'attends de t'entendre dire cela. »

Loki aurait attendu tout sauf ça. Et puis, et puis, merde quoi, il se sentait tellement serré dans ce pantalon. Tony le remarqua. Il se pencha pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille (Loki était perdu parce que son odeur qui emplissait ses narines, sa voix si proche, et sa cuisse contre la sienne.

Ces mots, les mots donc, furent les suivants : « _The Evening Hotel_ , chambre 111 »

…

Loki passa sa journée de cours en ne pensant qu'à une chose. Les mots, Tony et l'hôtel. Ca lui arrivait, vraiment, à lui, cet étudiant de 25 ans. Tony n'avait d'ailleurs rien demandé sur lui. Mais Loki s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arriver à ce soir et le revoir.

Il quitta Natasha et Clint à 19 heures, heure de fin des cours et se rendit au centre ville (là où se trouvait l'hôtel) en tramway.

Loki trouva l'hôtel sans problème. Un grand bâtiment qui perçait le ciel avec de belles lettres dorées. Loki se dit qu'il n'était pas assez bien habillé(tee-shirt vert foncé et jean noir) ni assez coiffé(ses boucles sombres tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules, des mèches coincées derrière les oreilles.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et regarda autour de lui tant il était impressionné. Un homme le regardait étrangement.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Loki se retourna précipitamment vers l'employé d'hôtel(smoking noir, mains croisées dans le dos, parfumé). Loki rougit.

Oui, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Un dénommé Tony m'a dit de le rejoindre chambre 11 et je suis à 99% sûr qu'on va s'envoyer en l'air ?

« Euh, je, chambre 111 » balbutia Loki.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Tony apparut en haut des escaliers. Sa cravaté était dénouée, sa chemise(blanche) ouverte de deux boutons et ses cheveux en bataille étaient parfaits. _Il_ était parfait.

« Obadiah, merci d'avoir accueilli ce jeune homme. Je m'en occupe maintenant. Loki, tu me suis ? »

Loki rougissait de la tête au pied, comme un tomate bien mûre. Le « je m'en occupe maintenant » voulait tout dire.

…

La chambre 111 était en fait un étage.

Un étage entier qui appartenait à Monsieur Tony Stark. Loki allait de surprise en surprise.

Pendant qu'il découvrait le très luxueux endroit, Tony le regardait en buvant un verre de whisky. Il défit complètement sa cravate et s'approcha doucement de Loki, par derrière. Là, il banda les yeux de l'étudiant et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Tu es à moi maintenant. »

Loki respirait difficilement. Son pouls s'accéléra et il sentit la bouche de Tony dans son cou. Son bouc le piquait, et Loki gémit tant c'était bon. Il sentit qu'on l'allongea et fort heureusement car, dans le cas contraire, ses jambes aurait cédé.

Ne rien voir renforçait tellement son désir(qu'allait-il se passer?) ainsi que son plaisir(sentir, ressentir, et rien d'autre). Tony le caressa, Loki frissonna. Il était tellement dur.

« Tony, » gémit-il, alors que, maintenant, à présent donc, sa bouche, partout.

Puis Tony capta ses gémissements en l'embrassant. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et piquantes, mais Loki était complètement perdu là. Leurs langues se touchèrent, et il se dit que, justement, il aimait la sentir partout sur lui, en lui, cette langue.

Et Tony embrassait si bien. C'était, concrètement, le meilleur baiser qu'il avait jamais eu. Bon, il n'en avait pas eu des masses, mais bon, bonne chance à la concurrence maintenant.

Lorsque Tony se recula, Loki sentit son membre appuyé contre sa cuisse, des cuisses qu'il venait tout juste d'écarter. Au début, ce fut une paume de main qui le titilla et Loki se mordit les lèvres, fort, très fort, à sang même, pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Peut être qu'Obadiah traînait dans le couloir, et dans ce cas ci ce n'était pas terrible de hurler si fort.

Puis il sentit le tissu de son pantalon disparaître, glisser le long de ses cuisses, et les mains à nouveau. Cette sensation d'être quelque chose de terriblement précieux dans ses bras, dans ses mains, et tout.

Loki attira Tony à lui avec ses jambes et quémanda une attention bien portée sur LA zone qui l'excitait terriblement. Tony répondit favorablement et sa bouche, nom de dieu, sa bouche l'embrassa, le suça, et nom de dieu, encore, si bien, tellement bien.

Loki sentit son monde s'enfuir;on appelait cela, me semble t-il, septième ciel. Il roula des yeux derrière la cravate(et sur celle ci, son odeur, toujours son odeur, enivrante donc). Puis Tony la retira, attrapa ses poignets et l'attacha littéralement à la tête de lit. Là, il retourna Loki(à quatre pattes donc) et glissa sa langue entre ses fesses. Loki gémit, miaula, pria, quémanda, et vraiment, tellement de choses à la fois.

Il sentit Tony sourire dans son dos, son sourire bon dieu, il pourrait mourir, rien que de le sentir. Puis sa langue entra, ressortit, et joua à ce jeu(malsain) avec lui pendant un long moment, avant que, _thanks god_ sa queue vienne pousser en lui. Loki rejeta la tête en arrière et s'écria tant c'était bon.

Tony commença doucement, ainsi Loki pouvait sentir chaque centimètre poussé en lui, le pénétrer doucement et délicatement. Et la démarche s'accéléra, doucement, tout doucement, jusqu'à devenir bien rapide et brutale. Loki jouait le jeu, il allait à la rencontre de Tony, demandant encore plus, toujours plus. Puis ils vinrent ensemble. L'orgasme retourna littéralement le cerveau de Loki. Il avait même, pendant un instant, oublié son nom.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre lorsque Tony l'eut détaché.

Tony le regardait, regardait Loki remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais il attrapa sa main à un moment, la porte à ses lèvres et dit :

« Ne touche à rien, tu es parfait. Parfait, et tu viens juste d'être baisé, ça te rend d'autant plus parfait »

Loki se sentit rougir. Jamais, il disait bien jamais, on ne lui avait parlé comme ça. De façon si franche et correcte. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et, prit dans la fougue du moment, monta sur lui, à califourchon.

Tony haussa un sourcil suggestif. Loki pouvait déjà sentir une présence dure appuyer entre ses fesses. Et ils étaient nus, dans le plus simple appareil, tellement bien, tellement eux.

« J'ai l'intention de te baiser à nouveau, Loki. Mais je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi, alors que dirais-tu de parler un peu, histoire de, par la même occasion, me laisser souffler ? »

Son sourire, ce sourire qui étirait ses lèvres à la perfection mesdames, vraiment, on pouvait mourir rien qu'en le regardant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda Loki, une petite voix, en embrassant son torse. Son cerveau était trop dans cette bulle agréable d'après baise qu'il ne pouvait juste pas réfléchir.

Tony sourit.

« Des choses sur toi, »

Et, allez y, essayez, pendant qu'il parlait, Loki était juste penché sur lui, en train de descendre dangereusement vers sa queue déjà à demi dressée. C'était pas humain, de faire ça.

« Loki. 25 ans. Étudiant en langues étrangères. On baise ? »

Tony explosa de rire. Leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Loki embrassait sa queue, putain, il faisait cela, comme ça. Normal.

« Bon, c'est moi qui vais parler, alors. Je suis PDG, Stark Industries, ça te dit rien ? » Loki hocha la tête, si bien sûr que si, qui ne connaissait pas, mais bon, le patron on le voyait jamais, vu qu'il passait ses journées dans son bureau(ou dans un hôtel secret à baiser avec un étudiant plus jeune de vingt ans). « J'habite à la campagne, pour ça que je prends le train, je ne veux pas me farcir la foule de voitures tous les matins, et je suis trop bien là où je suis pour déménager. Je suis en plein divorce, avec ma femme, Pepper. »

Loki s'arrêta.

Ah.

Tony le remarqua.

« Je vois, » dit l'étudiant en se relevant soudainement.

Il chercha ses vêtements aux alentours.

Tony l'attrapa par le bras. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que- »

« Tony je ne veux pas avoir de problème, c'est tout. On oublie ce qu'il vient de se pa- »

Mais les lèvres, encore elles, sa bouche donc, stoppèrent Loki. Les mains de Tony le portèrent jusqu'au lit, où il le recoucha et embrassa sa peau.

« Loki, ne fais pas l'idiot. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est fini. Je veux tourner la page. »

Loki n'était pas gêné par les vingt années qui les séparaient. En fait, il s'en foutait. Mais ce qui le dérangeait c'était que Tony avait déjà tout vécu, et lui, rien. Loki n'avait pas encore commencé ''à vivre'' et Tony...d'accord, aurait carrément pu être son père.

Mais là, il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il allait juste profiter, profiter de l'instant.

Puis il tournerait la page, comme toujours. Et pourtant, le revoir chaque fois en se disant « Et si, » mais en sachant qu'il ne pouvait juste pas. Voilà. Mais la vie continuait. C'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois. A chaque épreuve.

Là, Loki se dit qu'il allait juste profiter. S'abandonner dans les bras puissants et réconfortants de Tony. Dans ses bras, il se sentait quelqu'un.

Tony était allongé au dessus de lui, sur lui, partout sur lui, l'embrassant tranquillement, délicatement. Loki glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, approchant encore un peu plus leurs bouches. Puis il le sentit le transpercer -parce que, vous savez, Loki ne pourrait plus jamais être le même;on ne pouvait pas vivre quelque chose comme ça et rester le même, non plus jamais. Il gémit, gémit encore et tellement longtemps que Tony se releva sur ses coudes pour l'observer. Il caressa les boucles noires, et l'embrassa.

C'était un train, qui les avait réuni.

C'étaient aussi des mots.

Puis, qui sait, une vie.

…

Le lendemain matin, Loki se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Tony n'était plus là, il devait être tard, et il se maudit parce que les cours avaient déjà commencés. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. Une pause lui ferait du bien.

Il s'étira, grimaça un peu parce que son dos lui faisait mal et se rendit à la salle de bain. Celle ci, bon sang, tout aussi luxueuse. Il laissa tomber le drap qui recouvrait son corps et remarqua les suçons, les marques de griffures, toutes ces choses qui, en fait, étaient des souvenirs. Tony l'avait sans doute fait exprès. Lui se doutait bien que Loki ne reviendrait pas, alors, alors donc, il lui avait laissé de quoi se souvenir. Se souvenir que cette nuit, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient eu une vie.

Un petit quelque chose, quoi.

Loki s'effondra, se mit à pleurer sans trop savoir pour quoi.

Il décida d'abandonner l'idée de la douche, se rhabilla (trop) rapidement (style débraillé) et courut jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

Là, il fixa le bâtiment pendant un moment.

Des images lui vinrent en tête. Des images de lui, dans ses bras, dans le réconfort, sa bouche partout et son sourire. Il avait été quelqu'un d'autre pour un instant, mais le temps, toujours le temps bordel, il nous rattrape et nous martyrise.

Loki s'éloigna. Et, vous savez, il ne jeta même pas un regard par dessus son épaule.

…

Tony fronça les sourcils en montant dans le train, ce matin là.

Pas de Loki. Pas de Loki à sa place, ni à celle qu'il occupait d'habitude.

Une sensation étrange le prit. Il s'installa à sa place, et le trajet, ce fichu trajet, fut si long.

…

Pas de Loki à l'hôtel. Il avait espéré pendant tout le trajet, et il ne se sentait pas bien maintenant. Il voulait tellement le revoir, le goûter à nouveau, le sentir sous lui, abondant de plaisir.

Tony décida de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui.

…

Loki quitta son dernier cours à 17h. Il était absolument fatigué, mais ça allait, la journée était passée relativement vite, et les cours avaient été super intéressants. Donc ça allait.

Enfin. Facile à dire ce genre de chose.

Ca allait pas. _Du tout._

Tony lui manquait, et la vie qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette chambre d'hôtel avait eu un goût tellement exquis que Loki se sentait dégoûté.

Et puis, vous savez (sinon l'histoire n'est pas drôle, et tout le monde se met à pleurer) Tony attendait Loki, debout, adossé à une voiture de luxe (une Audi) sur le parvis de la fac.

Loki s'arrêta, et c'était ce genre de moment au ralenti. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage, il s'en foutait totalement de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Là, il n'y avait que Tony.

Tony qui, vous savez, le regardait avec un sourire( _le sourire)_.

Et donc;tout avait commencé dans un train, par des mots, et puis, maintenant, on en était sûr(notamment grâce à son cœur qui faisait boum boum dans sa poitrine), il s'agissait aussi d'une vie.

…

 _Un train, des mots et, qui sait, une vie, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark_

 _The end._

…


End file.
